The Seed of Jimmy
by Princess Vengeance
Summary: A funny little a7x fanfic that i created...a special new character that i know you will love! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Seed of Jimmy part II

By: Princess Vengeance™ 

qLeana's Point of Viewq

At first I didn't know what the fuck was happening. Was my new daughter really trying to yank my fucking nose off? 

"Chrissy stop!" I stated firmly trying not too seem too mean. Instead, she pulled harder. I was sure that if she pulled any harder she would find herself holding a bloody nose in her small hand. She smiled a sinister smirk.

"Okay their coming," Jimmy said running down the stairs heavily. Chrissy immediately let go of my nose and the strange smile on her face melted into a cute little grin. 

"Dada!" She clapped her hands a little, as Jimmy walked into the room. He picked her up, 

"Yeah." He began throwing her into the air. 

She giggled as he did so. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll be right back," I told Chrissy in my sad attempt at a baby voice. I quickly shuffled over to the door and let all the guys (Matt, Brian, Zack and Johnny) in. All of their girlfriends/wives had decided to come too. "She's over here!" I smiled and excitedly led them over to the living room where we found Jimmy still holding Chrissy. 

"Oh my god she is so adorable!" Val reached over and Jimmy handed her Chrissy. Chrissy's large brown eyes shone radiantly.

"Hey! I wanna hold her!" Gena grinned. "I'm your Aunty Gena!" Chrissy looked at Gina with a disgusted look now on her face. 

"Eww…get away from me!" Chrissy screeched perfectly clear. The smile on Gena's face disappeared. Jimmy and I both stared in shock at Chrissy. All of a sudden, Johnny begins to laugh his ass off. 

Matt gave him a dirty look, "Fuck up Johnny," 

Michelle rubbed her round belly. "Don't worry Gena. I read about this on the internet. It's just a phase. Just be happy that you don't have to go through the terrible twos." Matt rolled his eyes as he held Val close. 

"Don't remind me." Everyone laughed. After another hour or so of gushing over baby Chrissy I finally announced, 

"Chrissy has had a long day and I think that she needs a nap." She took Chrissy from Brian, who was now holding her. 

"I can't get over how fucking cute she is," Johnny laughed again. Before I could tell him not to curse in front of the baby, Chrissy uttered the word, 

"Fucking." 

Zack's eyes grew wide. 

"Johnny!" I glared at him. "Don't listen to Uncle Johnny…he's a very bad influence." I continued my journey carrying Chrissy up the stairs. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Chrissy giggled. (Chrissy didn't see what was so surprising with her saying fuck. Fuck was a word she had used her whole life!)

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

qTucked Away in Her New Big Girl Bedq

I swung the covers off me. Yeah right, I'll take a nap when pigs fly out of my ass. I walked over to my little backpack that the orphanage had given me as a goodbye gift (more like: good riddance! Now hurry up and pack!). I had packed a few special things in it all by my self. I unzipped the front pouch and from inside it and pulled my pink pocketknife. It was once my old mom's. 

This knife and I had had so many fond memories. When I stabbed the neighbor's dog. That other time I had stabbed the that chubby kid that took his naps across from me. Oh and how can I forget the time I stabbed my old-mommy in the leg! All because of a little cut she got from it her and daddy carted me off to the orphanage. They said they could not take anymore of me and that I was evil. 

"I wonder what there is to do around here…" I thought out loud eyeing the window in the corner of my room. I put the knife into my pocket and made my way over to the window. As I looked down, I noticed that it was not that much of a drop. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly bounced back into my bed and under the covers. I closed my eyes just as Leana and Jimmy walked into the room. 

"Look how cute she is when she's sleeping," Jimmy held Leana close to him as they just stared at me sleeping. Just great…they shipped me off to live with a bunch of weirdos. I could feel Jimmy sit on the side of my bed and give me a kiss on my head. With that, he and Leana were back out the door. 

"Finally…," I mumbled to myself. I got back out of bed and headed over to the window. I pushed up with all my little muscles. The window didn't budge. I pushed up harder and still nothing happened. "FUCK!" I said aloud. I sat on the floor, angry that I could not get out of the small pink room. "This sucks!"

qLater that weekq

qJimmy's Point of Viewq

I strapped Chrissy into her car seat and she grinned widely at me. Leana was going to stay home and have some alone time while Chrissy and I were going to meet the guys at Matt's house for a garage practice session.

When we arrived at the garage, Chrissy and I walked hand in hand. Well actually, her hand was holding my index finger. 

"Awe isn't that cute!" Brian shouted from the corner where he held his guitar in his hands. They all laughed. "Well Chrissy are you ready to see your Uncle Syn kick Uncle Zack's ass at playing guitar?" Brian smiled as he picked Chrissy up. 

"Shwor" she replied in the cutest voice. (shwor Chrissy's way of saying sure.) 

"Oh my god stop feeding her your lies! You are so fucking over rated!" Zack turned to look at Chrissy and Brian. 

So much for not cursing in front of Chrissy.

"Yeah what ever Zack, jealousy is an ugly word," Brian smiled widely.

qAfter About Two Hours of Practicingq

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

I sat on the leather couch in the corner of the room watching _daddy_ and his band play. They were actually pretty good. They ended some song called "Unbound the Wild Ride." 

"Yay!!" I clapped my hands, "More, more!" They must have not heard me because they were beginning to pack up. A disappointed scowl came across my face. "I said more…" I whispered. 

Matt came over to me, 

"Hey sweetie, do you want pizza?" The scowl disappeared and my face lit up. I love pizza! At the orphanage they had this special kind where the dough was barley cooked and the cheese practically fell off. Now that was some good pizza! 

"Shwor!" Daddy picked up his keys and opened the door. 

"Okay Johnny, I'm trusting you with my child…" with that Daddy, Matt, Zack and Brian headed out the door. I gave Johnny an evil smile. He came over and sat next to me on the couch. 

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked in a pretty stupid tone, I'm just gonna assume that's how he's used to talking. Stupidly.

"Go away…You're ugly," I tried to make him leave me alone. But instead of following my command he just chuckled and flipped on the TV. 

Within minutes, Johnny was snoring, mouth wide open, and drool dripping from his mouth. 

"Eww!" I moaned as a drop almost landed on my hand. I got off the couch trying not to wake him up. This could be my only chance to have a little fun. I ran over to where all the instruments were. That's when I saw it! Syn's guitar. It was black with white stripes and next to it; there was another guitar with red stripes. An idea popped into Chrissy's head. 

qNarratorq

Chrissy leveled herself with the guitar and pulled out her little pink pocketknife. She managed to hold the guitar in her hand. For a four-year-old Chrissy is very smart. She can read, write…everything. 

q10 minutes laterq

Both of Syn's favorite guitars were ruined. Chrissy had cut all the strings and carved the words: Johnny did it into the white striped one. For the red striped guitar, she was a little more creative. She tried to stab it (for as you may notice, Chrissy likes to stab stuff) but it did not work. So instead, she quietly dragged the guitar outside. When at a safe enough distance she began smashing the guitar with all her might against the cement sidewalk. The guitar was now in pieces. She picked them all up and although it took her three trips, she got all the pieces back into the garage and laid them next to the white striped guitar. From the window, Chrissy could see a car coming up the street. She bounced back to her place next to Johnny on the couch. Chrissy heard footsteps enter the room she opened her eyes to see everyone (except Johnny who is still sleeping) gape at the guitars.

So who gets the blame?

Watch out for part 3!

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™ 

No part of this FanFic may be copied or reproduced by any means with out the permission of Princess Vengeance™ 

All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

The Seed of Jimmy part II

By: Princess Vengeance™ 

qLeana's Point of Viewq

At first I didn't know what the fuck was happening. Was my new daughter really trying to yank my fucking nose off? 

"Chrissy stop!" I stated firmly trying not too seem too mean. Instead, she pulled harder. I was sure that if she pulled any harder she would find herself holding a bloody nose in her small hand. She smiled a sinister smirk.

"Okay their coming," Jimmy said running down the stairs heavily. Chrissy immediately let go of my nose and the strange smile on her face melted into a cute little grin. 

"Dada!" She clapped her hands a little, as Jimmy walked into the room. He picked her up, 

"Yeah." He began throwing her into the air. 

She giggled as he did so. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll be right back," I told Chrissy in my sad attempt at a baby voice. I quickly shuffled over to the door and let all the guys (Matt, Brian, Zack and Johnny) in. All of their girlfriends/wives had decided to come too. "She's over here!" I smiled and excitedly led them over to the living room where we found Jimmy still holding Chrissy. 

"Oh my god she is so adorable!" Val reached over and Jimmy handed her Chrissy. Chrissy's large brown eyes shone radiantly.

"Hey! I wanna hold her!" Gena grinned. "I'm your Aunty Gena!" Chrissy looked at Gina with a disgusted look now on her face. 

"Eww…get away from me!" Chrissy screeched perfectly clear. The smile on Gena's face disappeared. Jimmy and I both stared in shock at Chrissy. All of a sudden, Johnny begins to laugh his ass off. 

Matt gave him a dirty look, "Fuck up Johnny," 

Michelle rubbed her round belly. "Don't worry Gena. I read about this on the internet. It's just a phase. Just be happy that you don't have to go through the terrible twos." Matt rolled his eyes as he held Val close. 

"Don't remind me." Everyone laughed. After another hour or so of gushing over baby Chrissy I finally announced, 

"Chrissy has had a long day and I think that she needs a nap." She took Chrissy from Brian, who was now holding her. 

"I can't get over how fucking cute she is," Johnny laughed again. Before I could tell him not to curse in front of the baby, Chrissy uttered the word, 

"Fucking." 

Zack's eyes grew wide. 

"Johnny!" I glared at him. "Don't listen to Uncle Johnny…he's a very bad influence." I continued my journey carrying Chrissy up the stairs. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Chrissy giggled. (Chrissy didn't see what was so surprising with her saying fuck. Fuck was a word she had used her whole life!)

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

qTucked Away in Her New Big Girl Bedq

I swung the covers off me. Yeah right, I'll take a nap when pigs fly out of my ass. I walked over to my little backpack that the orphanage had given me as a goodbye gift (more like: good riddance! Now hurry up and pack!). I had packed a few special things in it all by my self. I unzipped the front pouch and from inside it and pulled my pink pocketknife. It was once my old mom's. 

This knife and I had had so many fond memories. When I stabbed the neighbor's dog. That other time I had stabbed the that chubby kid that took his naps across from me. Oh and how can I forget the time I stabbed my old-mommy in the leg! All because of a little cut she got from it her and daddy carted me off to the orphanage. They said they could not take anymore of me and that I was evil. 

"I wonder what there is to do around here…" I thought out loud eyeing the window in the corner of my room. I put the knife into my pocket and made my way over to the window. As I looked down, I noticed that it was not that much of a drop. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly bounced back into my bed and under the covers. I closed my eyes just as Leana and Jimmy walked into the room. 

"Look how cute she is when she's sleeping," Jimmy held Leana close to him as they just stared at me sleeping. Just great…they shipped me off to live with a bunch of weirdos. I could feel Jimmy sit on the side of my bed and give me a kiss on my head. With that, he and Leana were back out the door. 

"Finally…," I mumbled to myself. I got back out of bed and headed over to the window. I pushed up with all my little muscles. The window didn't budge. I pushed up harder and still nothing happened. "FUCK!" I said aloud. I sat on the floor, angry that I could not get out of the small pink room. "This sucks!"

qLater that weekq

qJimmy's Point of Viewq

I strapped Chrissy into her car seat and she grinned widely at me. Leana was going to stay home and have some alone time while Chrissy and I were going to meet the guys at Matt's house for a garage practice session.

When we arrived at the garage, Chrissy and I walked hand in hand. Well actually, her hand was holding my index finger. 

"Awe isn't that cute!" Brian shouted from the corner where he held his guitar in his hands. They all laughed. "Well Chrissy are you ready to see your Uncle Syn kick Uncle Zack's ass at playing guitar?" Brian smiled as he picked Chrissy up. 

"Shwor" she replied in the cutest voice. (shwor Chrissy's way of saying sure.) 

"Oh my god stop feeding her your lies! You are so fucking over rated!" Zack turned to look at Chrissy and Brian. 

So much for not cursing in front of Chrissy.

"Yeah what ever Zack, jealousy is an ugly word," Brian smiled widely.

qAfter About Two Hours of Practicingq

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

I sat on the leather couch in the corner of the room watching _daddy_ and his band play. They were actually pretty good. They ended some song called "Unbound the Wild Ride." 

"Yay!!" I clapped my hands, "More, more!" They must have not heard me because they were beginning to pack up. A disappointed scowl came across my face. "I said more…" I whispered. 

Matt came over to me, 

"Hey sweetie, do you want pizza?" The scowl disappeared and my face lit up. I love pizza! At the orphanage they had this special kind where the dough was barley cooked and the cheese practically fell off. Now that was some good pizza! 

"Shwor!" Daddy picked up his keys and opened the door. 

"Okay Johnny, I'm trusting you with my child…" with that Daddy, Matt, Zack and Brian headed out the door. I gave Johnny an evil smile. He came over and sat next to me on the couch. 

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked in a pretty stupid tone, I'm just gonna assume that's how he's used to talking. Stupidly.

"Go away…You're ugly," I tried to make him leave me alone. But instead of following my command he just chuckled and flipped on the TV. 

Within minutes, Johnny was snoring, mouth wide open, and drool dripping from his mouth. 

"Eww!" I moaned as a drop almost landed on my hand. I got off the couch trying not to wake him up. This could be my only chance to have a little fun. I ran over to where all the instruments were. That's when I saw it! Syn's guitar. It was black with white stripes and next to it; there was another guitar with red stripes. An idea popped into Chrissy's head. 

qNarratorq

Chrissy leveled herself with the guitar and pulled out her little pink pocketknife. She managed to hold the guitar in her hand. For a four-year-old Chrissy is very smart. She can read, write…everything. 

q10 minutes laterq

Both of Syn's favorite guitars were ruined. Chrissy had cut all the strings and carved the words: Johnny did it into the white striped one. For the red striped guitar, she was a little more creative. She tried to stab it (for as you may notice, Chrissy likes to stab stuff) but it did not work. So instead, she quietly dragged the guitar outside. When at a safe enough distance she began smashing the guitar with all her might against the cement sidewalk. The guitar was now in pieces. She picked them all up and although it took her three trips, she got all the pieces back into the garage and laid them next to the white striped guitar. From the window, Chrissy could see a car coming up the street. She bounced back to her place next to Johnny on the couch. Chrissy heard footsteps enter the room she opened her eyes to see everyone (except Johnny who is still sleeping) gape at the guitars.

So who gets the blame?

Watch out for part 3!

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™ 

No part of this FanFic may be copied or reproduced by any means with out the permission of Princess Vengeance™ 

All Rights Reserved.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Seed of Jimmy part III**

By: Princess Vengeance™ 

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

"What the flipping fuck happened here?!" Uncle Brian rubbed his forehead with his hand. 

Daddy stepped over the broken guitars to me. I looked over to Uncle Brian innocently. He would never suspect me!

"I know who did it…" I said gently. 

All eyes were on me.

"Well who did it?" Uncle Matt knelled down next to me. 

I've always hated Johnny… ever since I first laid eyes on him to be exact. There was just something about him that made me well… want to stick needles in my eyes. Now was going to be the only chance I would get to watch him slither. Slither…what an interesting word. Slither. Slither. Sli-

"Chrissy who did it?" Uncle Zack rudely interrupted my thoughts. I glared angrily at him. I don't like it when people rudely interrupt my thoughts.

"What did you say?" I was trying very hard to be a good girl. I was holding myself back from jumping on him and stabbing him in the face.

"Who fucking demolished my guitars??" Uncle Brian was getting angrier by the second.

"Johnny did it," I finally spit the words out. "God you don't need to cop an attitude…" I managed to mumble these last words as all the guys made their way over to Johnny.

-3 seconds later-

I was now trying to keep all of my laughter in as I watched what was unfolding before my eyes.

"Johnny wake your fucking ass up!" Uncle Brian yelled as Uncle Zack pulled Johnny from the couch.

"Wh-what happened?? Where am I?" he said apparently not fully awake. Aww, poor little Johnny. Uncle Brian slapped Johnny across the back of the head. 

"Your paying for my god damn guitars…" 

"What did I fucking do?" Johnny tried to fight back but no one believed him. 

It was so freaking funny. Johnny was so good at slithering!

"MWAAAHAAHAAHAHA!" I quickly covered my mouth because I noticed everyone was staring at me. My voice could get freakishly low when I did my evil laugh.

"Are you ok?…" Matt asked, face all creeped out and stuff. There was a long moment of silence and suddenly I knew all of my hard work was going to go to waste. There was only one thing left to do!

"Fuck." I uttered the words and looked straight over to Johnny. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…fuckety fuck fuck fuck." Now all of the eyes were once again angrily glaring at Johnny. I smiled. 

"I think it's time for me to bring Chrissy home…she is really tired." Daddy lifted me up and looked over to the clock which read 10 o' clock. What the fuck I wasn't tired at all. I didn't want to go to bed. My lip began to quiver. 

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED!! I WANT PIZZA!!" I kicked and screamed and cried until Daddy finally gave in, sat me next to Zack and the rest of guys and gave me a slice of pizza. Once again I win.

qNarratorq

qA Couple Weeks Laterq

Jimmy and Leana are finally getting used to the trials of parenthood and they are beginning to really think of Chrissy as their own. 

One day Chrissy sat patiently at the table. Waiting. She was waiting for Leana to finish making the homemade pancakes she had promised her. Unfortunately, Leana couldn't cook to save her life and the pancakes weren't really homemade. Everything Leana cooked she bought from a near by stop and shop…Chrissy thought her food sucked ass all the same. 

Finally Leana brought the plate of hot pancakes over to her daughter. Chrissy inhaled the mouth watering aroma. 'yummy' Chrissy thought. 'The bitch actually did something right for once.' Leana placed the plate in front of her and then headed back over to the sink to finish the dishes. She plugged her I-pod into her ear and cranked It all the way up. Chrissy took her fork and cut into the pancake. All of a sudden, sticky uncooked pancake batter began to ooze from the morsel. For a second Chrissy just stared in disgust but she quickly came back to her senses. 

"What the fuck woman! What are you trying to do kill me?!" Chrissy picked up the plate and violently threw it at the wall. The china smashed into tiny pieces and Chrissy smiled at the sound. Leana quickly popped her headphones out of her head and rushed over to Chrissy. 

"Baby are you okay?" She hugged Chrissy as if the plate tried to kill her baby. Chrissy rolled her eyes. How could a person really be that stupid? And to think she's a brunette!

"Mommy…it fell."

qLater That Dayq

Leana and Chrissy sat in the living room as Leana did Chrissy's nails. 

"Mommy, you missed a spot…" she pointed out on a spot that Leana had already painted over 3 times. Suddenly, In walked Jimmy, Brian and another guy who neither Leana nor Chrissy had met. 

"Babe I'd like you to meet my buddy J7X but his real name's Jordan." Leana got up and shook the man's hand…Chrissy, however, was practically gaping at him. She loved him. He was gorgeous. His thick brown hair…his radiant smile…he was perfect…he had to be Chrissy's.

qThe Next Dayq

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

I sat watching TV in the playroom at Uncle Matt and Aunty Val's house. They were watching me today while Mommy and Daddy spent their alone time together. I flipped through the channels. Pay-Per-View…boring. Music channels…boring. Porn…been there done that. 

"Damn it!" I screamed aloud and threw the remote at the wall. "There's nothing to fucking do here…" Just as I was about to go see if I could find Uncle Matt's lighter to play with, Germany, Olive and Tuesday walked in. These were Matt's kids. Germany, the oldest, was really pretty and smart. Also she was nice to me too…she is about 11. Olive was the second child. She's fat and shy so I don't really care to associate myself with her. She's 8. Lastly there is Tuesday. She's awesome and just like me! Okay maybe not as evil…but she does help me carry out a lot of my malicious plans! She is 5 and my best friend.

"Chrissy did you here the news?" Germany rushed over to me with Olive and Tuesday close behind. 

"Hear what?" I asked now kinda pissed off because once again everyone else thought I was too young to have a right to be informed about stuff.

"That Auntie Michelle is having her babies right now!" Olive bounced onto the chair. She was now sitting inches away from me. I could feel myself sliding into the huge dent she had made with her giant ass.

"Yeah…mom and dad left and there is some babysitter downstairs…" Tuesday gave me a mischievous grin. Usually Johnny babysat us but I guess he was at the hospital too…what ever. Fresh meat!

"She's downstairs and she told us to come get you cause she wants to meet you!" Germany pulled me by the arm over to the door. As we headed downstairs there was a foul smell. I squinted my nose. 

"What the hell is that smell?" I whispered into Tuesday's ears.

"Oh that's her," she replied with a sour look on her face too. When we reached the doorway where the babysitter was standing she smiled at me. Her teeth were yellow and she had stringy brown hair all the way down to her butt. She was super hairy and had a zit the size of Canada on her nose. These were all disturbing features but the most disturbing of all was her fatness. She had blubber jiggling from her arms and it looked like her pants were full of jello. 

"Hola, me amiga! Hi Chrissy!" She leaned over and hugged me in a tight embrace. "My name is Pamela." I almost choked on the stench that was hovering over her body. Olivia smiled at me in a way that said, 'haha if she hugged me she's gotta hug you too Sissy (she called Chrissy that all the time to get her mad. Sooner or later Chrissy ended up kicking her ass).' That fat bastard knew she was going to do this! As the night dragged along I soon came to discover that Olivia wasn't the only fat bitch in this house and Pamela was evil. She had to go.

So wanna see their evil plans unfold?

Watch out for Part 4.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™ 

No part of this FanFic may be copied or reproduced by any means with out the permission of Princess Vengeance™ 

All Rights Reserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Seed of Jimmy part IIII**

By: Princess Vengeance™

qNarratorq

Chrissy smiled deviously as she and Tuesday sat up in Tuesday's room. She had a small piece of chalk in her hand as she wrote the plan out on Tuesday's mini-blackboard. Germany was watching TV with the enemy downstairs. So was Olive but in this case she too was an evil foe.

"Tuesday, there is only one thing we can do to solve this problem and make sure that Pamela never has a chance to baby-sit innocent little children like us again…," she began.

Tuesday nodded in agreement.

"Yup, we're really helping man-kind out right now," she replied. "We should like get some medals!"

"Stay focused!" Chrissy snapped striking the blackboard with a ruler. "We've only got one chance and we gotta do this right!"

"Right!" Tuesday pounded her fist on the carpet.

The girls were ready to carryout their plan. Operation: CPB or in other words operation cut Pamela's brakes.

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

It was kind of chilly outside but we couldn't let that slow us down. Tuesday and I were determined to get this job done. Nobody messes with Chrissy Lucy John- er Sullivan. Sorry a little side tracked. Anyways Pamela was gonna pay.

"Wow what a tart-face she didn't even lock her car doors!" Tuesday shouted down as I heaved her up to the car door handle.

The car was tiny and I wasted about seven minutes trying to come up with a scientific solution to how she could possibly fit into that car. I came up with nothing. Tuesday clicked the door open and I had to maneuver both of us backward a little while she hopped onto the drivers seat.

"Okay send it up!" Tuesday signaled and I lifted a small tool box way above my head. For 10 minutes we snipped and cut away at wires. Finally I found the right one and we were done. Tuesday hopped out of the car and we rushed back into the house.

-The next day-

I sat at the table across from Germany eating oatmeal. Mommy and Daddy still hadn't picked me up! They said there would be a delay…well you know what? FUCK DELAYS! Aunty Val sighed as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Matt stood at the stove in boxers. They had come home from the hospital late.

"That was Pamela's sister Abigail," she made her way to sit next to me at the table. "She says Pamela was in a car accident and she won't be able to baby-sit tonight." Tuesday and I gave each other surprised glances.

"Just great. Now who are we gonna find on such short notice?" Uncle Matt leaned on the counter. "So much for our evening out."

qNarratorq

Jordan Tuttle picked out a whole selection of board games. Sorry. Monopoly. Trouble. A whole bunch of board games!

Tonight Jordan agreed to watch all four of the girls for Matt and Jimmy. He didn't have much experience with kids but he was willing to watch them anyways. Anything for the guys! Jordan always thought that maybe if he was nice enough the guys would let them be the 6th member of A7x and they would go on tours and have groupies and…and…Jordan is paranoid. But anyways anything for the guys.

-Ding Dong-

Jordan got up to answer the door. When he opened it he saw Germany, Olive, Tuesday and of course, Chrissy. Chrissy was smiling widely.

"Hi Jordan!" She tightly hugged him. Matt and Jimmy left all the things they thought that the girls would need. The girls liked the board games although Olivia ate the plastic money bag for monopoly.

That night things went exactly as Jordan had planned. Well that is until after every one fell asleep. Everyone that is…except Chrissy.

qJordan's Point of Viewq

I woke up hot and sweaty in my bed. It was pouring rain outside. Lighting flashed and the thunder boomed. 'Would the girls be alright? I better go check on them' I thought. I went to get up but then I noticed something…My hands…My feet they were tied to the bedposts! I tried to struggle and move but nothing happened. The window was opened and the entire bedroom looked extremely eerie. I heard a creak at the door. I couldn't see that well because the lights were off and all I could see is a short figure slowly making it's way over to me. Lightning flashed again. Suddenly, the figure was at a foot of my bed. A loud boom of thunder! Then I saw the face. The face of Chrissy. I wanted to scream out but I noticed there were socks stuffed in my mouth. She climbed onto me.

"It's okay Jordan I'm not going to hurt you…" She smiled and pulled something out of her pocket. It looked almost like a pocket knife. A pink one. "I love you and I know exactly what to do…"

qA Week Laterq

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

Just great. Jordan won't talk to me anymore and now I'm stuck at stupid Johnny's house. I sulked on his staircase. God this fucking sucks. He claims that he tries to make things fun but at this precise moment in my life I just want to kill him. I roamed around the house looking for something to do. He was snoring on the couch. Lazy bastard. I opened the drawer underneath the first counter hoping to find some knives to play with. Instead all I found was a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. I picked up the lighter and beamed at it in my hand. It was beautiful. That's when an idea popped into my head.

-15 minutes later-

I stood back and admired my work. The flames engulfed the tree that was next to Johnny's front door. Before long the whole house would be consumed. I laughed once more and shoved the lighter in my pocket along with my knife. I quickly ran down the street hoping nobody saw.

Uh Oh!

Watch out for Part 5.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be copied or reproduced by any means with out the permission of Princess Vengeance™

All Rights Reserved.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Seed of Jimmy part V**

By: Princess Vengeance™ 

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

I puffed now all out of breath. 'I must have been running for a really long time! I'm so fucking fast! I bet I'm even faster than that stupid flash guy on TV' I thought to myself. I took a look back to see how far I had gotten in my amazing sprint. Fuck! I only made it half a block. 

"Woof, woof," I looked down at my side there was a little dog. 

It was brown and had little white spots on it. The dog's eyes shone brightly as it stared up at me. 

"Aw…what a cute little puppy," I began scratching it behind his ears. It wore no collar…OH MY GOD!! I JUST FOUND A LOST DOGGY!! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS RIGHT!? I GOT A PU…Suddenly I stared down at the dog who stared back up at me. "Pssss" Oh no that little mother fucker didn't…THAT NASTY ASS BITCH JUST PISSED ON ME!! Ewww! The dog, which was now resting at my feet looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah guess again bitch, that aint gonna work," with that I kicked the dog with all my might. It let out a hopeless little whimper and thudded about 6 inches away…God, I hate people/things that are helpless. Also instead of running away like a smart dog would do it just stood there. Okay fine, I'll get rid of you. I picked up the dog and ran back to Johnny's house. If your guessing that I stabbed it then your warm. I threw it into the fire! "MWAHAHA," I laughed evilly. "That'll teach you to piss on random people!" It was silent. The crackle of flames were the only sound you could hear. Then, all of a sudden, the dog just jumps out of the fire and runs down the street.

"Yeah you better run!" I shouted after it. "Pissin on people's 35 dollar shoes…"

'Oh no!' I thought. I should really get going. I mean if someone sees me here they'll probably assume that I live with Johnny! People thinking that I live with that thing is even worse than people thinking I started that fire! Much much much much much much mu-

"Chrissy are you okay?!" I now noticed I was in somebody's hands. I turned to look at the queer little face of Johnny Christ. 

"AHH!" I screamed loudly. "You're supposed to be dead."

"You won't believe it Chrissy I was looking for you when a burning piece of wood almost fell on my head. I quickly jumped out of the way and saw you out the window. When I saw that you were safe I swiftly found a way out the door to save myself also."

I could feel my jaw clenching in anger…

"Chrissy you saved my life! If you weren't standing in that EXACT spot at that EXACT moment I would be dead!" he smiled.

What the fuck! So is he trying to say that If I ran a little more and I didn't throw that dog into the fire he'd be dead? Johnny could be dead?! WHYYY!? Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to follow that dog!? Why!? Why couldn't Johnny die!?

"And you no what the best part is Chrissy?" I thought as he looked at me with wide alien-like eyes. 

"What is it Jonathan?" I mumbled.

"Well since my house is burning down that means I get to crash at yours for a while! Isn't great? We're gonna be roomies…Oh and speaking of my house, we should probably call the fire department it…"

My heart almost skipped a beat. First he didn't die but now he wants to move into my house!? What've I done? Tears were brimming in my eyes as I thought of the possibilities. What if…GASP…Mommy and Daddy make me share a room with Johnny?! 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

qNarratorq

qA Week Laterq

Poor little Chrissy was in a swirling abyss of depression. As if living with that whore named Johnny wasn't enough she was confused. She just didn't get it. Was she loosing her touch. When ever Chrissy was involved people/things died. Why didn't Pamela die? Why didn't the dog die? Why didn't Johnny die? She sighed as she sat on the couch next to Johnny at the table. She had 4 knives in front of her as Johnny played his bass. Normally Chrissy would have stabbed him 50 times with those sharp little knives and run away as he bled to death. Not today though. She just didn't have the drive…

"What's wrong young grass hopper?" Johnny asked as he scooted closer to Chrissy. 

She looked angrily over to him.

"Oh great! Now you're Asian? You've got to be kidding me." With this Chrissy hopped off of the chair and walked out of the room.

"Wow 4 going on 16. Attitude," Johnny mumbled as he continued to play.

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

q4 Days Laterq

Tonight daddy and the band had a gig so you can just guess what 'just recovered from a car crash, fat excuse of a whale' he hired to baby-sit Germany, Olive, Tuesday and I. Why…PAMELA OF COURSE. And you know what? I am not going to stand by and let my touch be lost! Tonight I mean it. I am going to kill Pamela. But first a song!

"Shorty got them apple bottom jeans! Jeans, boots with the fur! With the fur, the whole club was looking at me!" I sang along with my new favorite song! I'm getting low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low! If only you weren't reading and this was a movie…Wouldn't that be cool if I was in a movie? I know you wanna see me. You'd pay a million dollars for that movie! It's Chrissy bitch!

If you wanna see…er…read more about Chrissy 

Watch out for Part 6.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™ 

No part of this FanFic may be copied or reproduced by any means with out the permission of Princess Vengeance™ 

All Rights Reserved.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Seed of Jimmy part VI**

By: Princess Vengeance™

qNarratorq

Chrissy stared wildly as Pamela stepped into the house.

"Holy shit I think I felt that!" Tuesday whispered as Pamela's foot set down on the floor tiles.

"Me too…" Chrissy replied.

Chrissy was also kind of worried. What kind of monster was this? How the hell could a person possibly be so big!? Chrissy took Tuesday's hand and led her to the planning room (Tuesday's bedroom). This plan was going to work. Tonight Pamela would be gone for ever!

qChrissy's Point of Viewq

I stood at the blackboard with the ruler once again in my hand. Inorder for this plan to work it had to be fatal. It didn't matter what it was as long as Pamela was dead.

"Well she's really fat. Maybe she has diabeties or somthin like that," Tuesday suggested.

"Yeah but how could we make her eat too much sugar if she'll just taste it. She may not even have diabetis." Even though I'm the younger one you can clearly see who's smarter here.

"Well…we could… we could kill her and make it look like she commited suicide but I'm just throwing out suggestions…" Tuesday looked down at her nails with easygoing spirit.

"That's it!" Chrissy smiled. "We could make her swallow a whole buch of medicine and then…"

"Have Germany make a fake suicide note!" They grinned in unison. The plan was sheer brilliance. Deep in her heart Chrissy knew that some day she wouldn't be evil anymore but she also knew that she would forever be the smart as hell genious little girl that was capable of complete and utter world dominiation! Or in other words…she thinks she'll always be smart.

"Please? I'll give you some of the candy that Uncle Zack bought for me a few days ago…" my lip quivered as I knelt down and begged. Why did she have to be such a bitch sometimes?

"No! Why the heck do you want me to write you a fake suicide note?" Germany demanded.

"That's none of your damn business!" I argued back. God! She's so fucking arrogant that she can't trust a freaking four year old.

"Chrissy you have history…" she eyed me suspiciously.

Now the anger was really beginning to bubble up inside of me. If she wasn't carful Germany could end up the same way Pamela would be in a few hours; killed by Chrissy! Also you remember when I said that Germany was nice earlier in the story? Well scratch that because this bitch is really startin' to piss me off.

Suddenly, Tuesday stepped into the room.

"Fine do you really want to know why we want that suicide note?" Tuesday batted her eyes harmlessly. Germany nodded her head apparently annoyed by the two.

"Me and Chrissy wanna play house and my doll Josephine is going to kill herself and the police bears and troll dolls have to come and find the suicide note orelse they'll think it was us and since Josephine can't write because Chrissy ripped both of her arms off last week the only person that is a good speller is you." Germnay and I both just stared at Tuesday as she crammed all of her words into one super long sentence.

"Whatever," Germany grabbed the pencil from Tuesday and began to write on a piece of paper.

"Make it short will yah? 'I don't deserve to live; I must end it all' works perfectly fine," I explained.

Germany did not look up even as we urged her to write in her best hand writing. In a matter of seconds she was done and Tuesday and I were merily frolicking down the front hall. Then she abruptly stopped nearly pulling me to the ground. I stumbled but quickly balanced myself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"I just thought of something," she said eyeing the hall making sure that no one was looking. When she was sure that we were alone she pulled herself close to my ear and whispered, "Won't it look suspicious if it doesn't say signed, Pamela or something like that?"

"No…," I said as I thought of what to say. "Pamela is too stupid to remember something so smart."

With these words Tuesday just shrugged and we were headed back to her room. Once behind the privacy of her closed door we gathered the cough medicine and a glass.

"How much should I pour?" Tuesday asked me gingerly.

"Just pour the whole bottle." I was too busy making the suidcide note look convincing to really care what Tuesday was doing now.

qNarratorq

qIn the Living Room with Pamelaq

"Please…I made it just for you," Chrissy put on her innocent face as she begged Pamela to drink from the poisonous cup.

"No thank you…" Pamela had her lips in a firm line. For a second Tuesday actually mistaked her mouth for a second mustache.

Chrissy hopped off of the couch, irritated and upset. Her and Tuesday had been trying to get Pamela to drink the syrup for almost ten minutes. Pamela just wouldn't budge. Then she had it. Chrissy turned back to evily glare at Pamela, slowly easing her little pink pocket knife from her pajama leg pocket. Tuesday smiled with delight as she saw what Chrissy was going to do. Pamela stared confused.

Suddenly, she pounced. Chrissy was gripping Pamela's face trying hard to ignore to stench. She balanced the cup of cough medicine in one hand, her pocket knife in the other, while her legs were swung tightly around Pamela's neck.

"DRINK IT YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" Tuesday screamed as she helped in the effort. She jumped onto Pamela's back and tried to wrench the monster's mouth open.

Pamela didn't put up much of a fight. All she really did was sit there rolling her eyes to the back of her head, apparently trying to creep the girls out. It wasn't working… Tuesdy finally managed to pry open her mouth and Chrissy laughed with glee as she trickled the thick pink substance down Pamela's throat. It took a while but the girls did manage to get Pamela to swallow everything down. That was when Germany appeared.

"What are you doing?!" She rushed over.

Both girls jumped off of Pamela and ran out of the room leaving the suicide note lying right next to Pamela. The beast (Pamela) stumbled around. Germany looked wide eyed at her. The house shook with every heavy footstep that she took.

"Pamela dizzy!!" she moaned.

Then without warning, Pamela crashed down to the floor. From atop the steps where Chrissy and Tuesday sat watching the ordeal there were loud squeals of laughter.

"She's dead…" Germany got up after staring at Pamela's unmoving body.

Or is she?

Watch out for Part 7.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be copied or reproduced by any means with out the permission of Princess Vengeance™

All Rights Reserved.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Seed of Jimmy part VII**

By: Princess Vengeance™

qNarratorq

Germany looked up quickly to Chrissy.

"What the heck did you do Chrissy?" she backed away from Pamela's body.

Or is she?

Watch out for Part 8.

Copyright ©2008

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be copied or reproduced by any means with out the permission of Princess Vengeance™

All Rights Reserved.


End file.
